My baby's mama
by Kint0
Summary: Kagome has been through a lot and all she had left was her virginity but what happens when a her close friend Inuyasha takes it and he's Married? She sad until she finds out she's pregnant. Now what will they do? PAST INCLUDED!
1. Why did you do it

Okay this idea came out of no where yesterday so i wrote it down deciding to make it story. I also decide i'll only update this story and Crazy fun evry month and i might do that with my other stories. And someone hit me in the head so i can stop getting all these idea because i have another one in my head and that makes two i haven't written down yet. Me and my imagination.

Disclaimer:

Kint0: Hey everyone.*yells to crowd*

crowd:*cheers*

Kint0: Well i wanted to tell everyone that i own Inu-*out of no where a gag covers my mouth.

Big Men in green suit1: You're going to have to come with us for false disclaimer

Kint0:*muffled* NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Lol. Enjoy.

* * *

Inuyasha ran to his car in the parking lot. He got in and put it in reverse pulling out of his spot before putting in drive and accelerating down the street. His hair was messy, his clothes were all messed up for being so incaution at getting dress.

It was just suppose to be a friendship. A girl he met and keep bumping into for weeks became such good friends. They hung out a lot and even his wife loved her. Soon it became so much more to him then a friendship but he never admitted it. She on the other hand never thought nothing more of it.

Why was the world going crazy at this moment. Why couldn't it just be like how it was before. But now it wasn't. It'd never go back to that for now it was different. And all because he sleep with her.

'I should've never gone to that club. I should've never got drunk. We should have never gone to that club and we defiantly should have never ended up at her apartment.' Inuyasha mind races showing all the images of the previous night.

When he reaches home it was about ten. He ran into the house and saw his wife coming down the stairs.

"Where have you been Inuyasha. I was so worried. Did you have a good time with Miroku and why are you so messy," She asked inspecting him.

"Uh yeah. Things got a little wild and I spent the night…at Miroku's," Inuyasha answered.

She eyed him suspiciously, "Okay. Well I was wondering if you had Kagome's number. I wanted to go to the mall with her. We nee-."

"No! We can't talk to her, see her or anything with her anymore, Kikyo." Inuyasha yelled.

"Why?" Kiyo asked.

"Because I said so," Inuyasha growled.

"Well you can't stop me. I can talk to whoever I want," Kikyo sneered back.

Before Inuyasha could respond, the phone rang.

Kikyo went to pick it up, "Hello. Takahashi's residence," She still glared at Inuyasha.

"_Kikyo I'm so sorry…sob…I didn't mean to…sob…we were drunk and things got out of hand…sob…I still want to be your friend…sob…please forgive me."_

"What? Kagome is that you. What's wrong," Kikyo eye softened to her voice.

"Kikyo give me the phone," Inuyasha screamed running towards her.

"NO!" Kikyo ran into the bathroom and locked the door with the only cordless phone in the house in her hand, "What's wrong Kagome?"

"_Kikyo…sob…me and Inuyasha…had….sob….sex."_

Kikyo didn't say anything she was too stun. Her new best friend had sex with her husband.

There was soon banging at the door then it sound like someone was ramming into it.

"_Kikyo I didn't…sob…mean to…sob….we were drunk…and it was my first time…and now I lost it to someone I don't love….sob….please forgive me Kikyo."_

Kikyo still didn't know what to say. She thought for a second before saying, "It's okay. I believe you, "She took a deep breath, "Actually I feel sorry for you not myself. It was your first time and you lost it to some you didn't want to be with. How about I come over and make some tea for us to talk."

"_Really Kikyo….sob….thank you….sob…. you're the greatest friend I ever had…since you're the only one now except Sango…sob…"  
_

"Kagome stop crying. We can't change the past," Kikyo told her.

Kikyo was 23, Inuyasha was 25 and Kagome was only 20. Sango was a year older and Miroku their other friend was 22.

"_But it's just…sob…I feel so sad….ob….I didn't want my first time like that…sob…I'm going to finally do it…I won't be trouble anymore"_

"No Kagome! I'm coming right now. Stop crying baby. I'll be right there." Kikyo hung up the phone and opened the door(If you don't know by now Kikyo is nice in this one. Well at least for now).

Kagome was like her little sister. Kagome already been through so much and now her retarded husband took her virginity. She was mad but it was all cover up with the sorrow and pity she felt for her.

The bathroom door suddenly opened making a SLAM against the door.

"How could you Inuyasha," Kikyo asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I can explain," Inuyasha said.

"How could you do that to her. After all she's been thorough you took the last thing that was important to her on her body," Kikyo yelled at him.

Inuyasha was confused for a minute. 'She mad for Kagome not for what I did with Kagome?'

It was true. Kagome has been violated and almost raped so many times. She'd been taken advantage of and everything. It was a horrible life and if it was for Inuyasha, she'd have lost her virginity to someone she didn't know. They only meet because he saved her.

"I didn't want to do anything to Kagome," Inuyasha told her.

"Why couldn't you tell me the truth. Why did she have to call crying about it, huh?" Kikyo passed him up and went to the front door.

"Kikyo I would have but I didn't know how to say it. But we should talk to her anymore. She's just trouble," Inuyasha sighed.

Kikyo turned to face him before leaving, "Trouble Inuyasha. Is that all you can say for a poor girl. Did you even say sorry for doing that to her. Did you try to soothe her after you figured out what happened or did you just run home so YOU wouldn't get caught. I love that little girl and she needs so much love. Yes she is trouble. I admit it. But not the kind of trouble you're talking about. She tries to commit suicide. She used to cut herself. She can be trusted with sharp things or fire. She's like a little girl that needs a lot of help and instead of me wasting my time talking to you, I need you get to her before she hurts herself again."

And with that she left. Inuyasha stood there and thought looking at the closed door. He then fell on his butt. 'How can I be so stupid leaving an emotionally unstable girl by herself,' Inuyasha shook his head and went upstairs. First he need to look somewhat decent before leaving again.

-----^-----

"Kagome opened up," Kikyo pounded on the door.

No answer came.

She pressed her ear against the door and listened. She running water, 'Oh no'.

"No Kagome. Please don't be trying to drown yourself," Kikyo murmured.

Soon Sango came running down the hall, "Kikyo is she okay?"

"I don't know she won't open the door."

Sango backed up to the wall, "Step back."

Kikyo did as she said as Sango ran and kicked the door open, 'Thank Kami for marshal arts.' She thought.

Sango and Kikyo say the kitchen sick running. It was flooding the kitchen. The sprinklers in the apartment were going to flooding everywhere else.

"She knows this stuff to well," Kikyo said.

They ran from the living room to check the bedroom.

She wasn't in there but the sink in the bathroom in the room was running too.

"Go check the other bathroom. I'll check the my room," Sango yelled over all the noise.

She and Kikyo ran out the room and down the hall each taking a door. Sango didn't see anything in the her room but Kikyo on the other hand was about to break down.

"Sango! In here! Come help me," Kikyo screamed.

She ran up to the tub picking up Kagome upper half her arms.

There she saw Kagome laying in the tub filled with water. Her eyes were close, she was cold and her skin was so…pale.

Sango ran into the bathroom and fell to the floor, "No Kagome you can't have just left me like that," Sango began to cry.

"Sango there's no time. Help me get her out of here." Kikyo told her.

Sango nodded and stood up. She help Kikyo pick Kagome up and carry her out into the hallway of the complex.

Sango like Kagome had a bad past but not as bad as Kagome. Her parents died when she was younger and she raised her brother by herself. Kagome and her were there for each other and they meant to world to each other.

"We have to give her CPR," Kikyo said.

Sango again nodded and crawled up to Kagome. First laying her head on her chest. There was a low pulse but no breathing. She tilted Kagome's head back and gave her chest twelve good pumps before giving her two breaths(I know what I'm talking about. I learned CPR). She listened for breathing again. None. She gave twelve more pumps before giving her to breaths. This time she coughed up water.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, "Sa..n..go. Ki…ki..yo."

"We're here Kagome. Why'd you scare us like that. You know I need you," tears were still spilling from Sango's eye.

"It's just…cough…Kikyo…I betrayed her….cough…I don't deserve to live…cough cough…I'm not anywhere pure anymore."

"No it's okay. I forgive just promise you won't try to kill yourself anymore."

"I…cough…promise….I'm tried now," Kagome said sleepily.

"Okay go to sleep now," Kikyo rubbed her hair.

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes going into deep slumber.

"I'm sorry to say this Kikyo but I'm going to kill Inuyasha. He knows what she's capable of and he knew I was with Miroku last night so I wasn't at home." Sango was fuming.

"I agree with you there. Let's go back to my place. She can rest there," Kikyo suggested.

Sango nodded in agreement.

They helped Kagome up and walked her down the steps and to the door where they found Inuyasha.

"What happened," He asked concern.

"YOU HAPPENED. You retard leaving Kagome like that without a second glance. She tried to kill herself thanks to you," Sango spat.

"Well I am sorry I forgot about her situation. She hasn't acted this way in months," Inuyasha snapped back.

"If only she never met you," Sango shook her head as she, Kikyo and Kagome up passed him.

Inuyasha followed them to the car and tried to help get Kagome in Kikyo's car but Sango almost bit off his hand.

"Inuyasha it's best you not be at the house for the next few hours," Kikyo didn't even look at him as she got in the car.

Inuyasha bent down to her window, "Kikyo I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that with her.

Kikyo didn't say anything. She just pulled out the parking lot after Sango started to drive off in her own car.

Inuyasha sighed as he stood there in the parking lot alone. 'God what have I gotten myself into.'

* * *

Mess up right. Well i won't know what you think unless you review so please review!!!!!!!!!!!

**ten reviews to know what happen the night before.**


	2. First Day On the Job

Okay I'm like way sorry for not updating in like a year but look at the bright side; at least I'm not abandoning my stories. And during that time I've got better at writing my stories so I hope you like it.

* * *

**6 months before**

"Onee-chun!" Yelled a very impatient boy as he stood at the door of his family's apartment.

"I'm coming Souta!" A girl ran into the livingroom with a brush in one hand, her purse slung carelessly on the other arm and her blouse only halfway buttoned.

Souta shook his head, "I told you to set you're alarm clock earlier, Kagome."

"Oh, shut up." Kagome quickly brushed her dark brown, raven hair before throwing the brush through the door opened behind her. She grabbed the keys off the counter top that separated the living from the kitchen and began buttoning the rest of her buttons as she made her way to the door.

Souta opened the door and began running down the steps. Kagome quickly locked the door before following him.

"Souta! Be careful! You might trip!" Kagome shouted.

Souta's laughs filled the stairwell, "As if!" She heard in between his laughs.

Kagome sighed once she reached the bottom of the steps. Souta was already across the long hallway waiting for her at the door.

"Time is money, Onee-chun." He held the door open as she ran to him.

Kagome smacked his head playfully, "How'd you know? You don't work." Kagome looked out the door, seeing the bus pass by. Her smile faded, "Run, Souta." She said as she grabbed his hand, almost dragging him as she began to sprint.

"We're not gonna make it." Souta huffed out as they reached the side walk.

Kagome ignored him. She wasn't about to have him late for school. Nor her being late for her interview.

The bus stopped at the bus stop. About 15 yards from them. The doors opened to let an old lady on before closing again. The bus began driving but it caught the red light.

Kagome smiled as they neared the bus. _Our lucky day. _Once they reached the bus, she banged on the door. The bus driver looked irritated but opened the door from them, "Next time don't be late." He growled.

"Gomen nasai." Kagome pulled her brother quickly to the closest seats as the bus began moving.

After dropping her brother off at school, Kagome walked about thirty blocks before reaching her destination. She looked up at the building. Club _Origami. The worst place in history to ever get a job. _Kagome sighed before entering the building. She looked around before finding the door that said "Office" in the back. Knocking lightly, she waited patiently.

"Come in."

She turned the knob and opened the door slowly. _Please don't be an asshole. Please don't be an asshole._ She prayed as she entered the room.

The office was…cheerful looking. _Kind of._ She thought as she looked around. It had pink zebra wall paper, 70s kind of looking lamps, and loveseat that looked sofa. A cross from it was a flat screen TV. A desk was in the middle of the room with a folding chair a cross from it.

"Come sit." The man sitting behind the desk smiled. He looked kind of on the chubby side but not over weight. He was bald with a small bread. A pair of sunglass covered his eyes.

Kagome wasted no time sitting in the chair across the guy.

"You're five minutes late." His smiled stayed on his face as he spoke, "I'll let it slid this once."

"Once? Does that mean I already have the job?" Kagome asked surprised.

The man nodded, "You'll bring in a lot of business." He stated as his eyes roamed her body.

"Is there something wrong with my shirt?" Her eyes followed his gaze.

The man laughed, "No dear." He got up from his seat and walked around the desk, "I'm Taki by the way." He said taking Kagome's hand and pulling her to her feet, "What's your dress size?"

"I'm not sure."

"Follow me." Taki dropped her hand and walked out the room.

Kagome did as told and trailed him out the room. He led her to a room upstairs that had the words "dressing room" on it.

"Kayla should be in there. Ask her to help you find a dress in your size, then be back here at eight. This time, don't be late." Taki smirked before making his way back down the stairs.

~At the Takahashi Office~

"Inuyasha did you get done with the data for the market taxes."

Inuyasha turn his attention away from his computer to the door, "Yes Miroku." He picked up a manila folder off his desk and held it out.

Miroku walked up to the desk and took the folder, "That's the last of the bank profits. And the new project proposal doesn't have to be done 'til next Friday so…"

Inuyasha took off his glasses and gave Miroku a suspicious look, "What?"

"Why don't we have a little fun tonight? There's this club that has a lot of sexy women as waitress down town. I even heard that might serve you in other areas." Miroku winked.

Inuyasha shook his head in disappointment, "Miroku though it's kind of intriguing, I'm now married and have dinner with Kikyo tonight."

"Oh that's okay. I called her already and told her the whole office is going out for drinks tonight and she said you can come along."

Inuyasha glared at him, "You lied to my wife."

"No." Miroku shook his head, "I only told half the truth. We are all going for drinks." Miroku smirked, "At Club Origami."

"Well I still won't be joining you."

"Yes you will. You've been working too hard lately. And now that you're married you're as boring as a rock. You need to live a little. You may not be able to touch but you can sure as hell look at other women." Miroku said making his way to the door, "Be ready by nine-thirty!"

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh before putting back on his glasses and picking up where he left off.

~10 hours later(Kagome)~

"Thank you so much Sango." Kagome said as she put the last hoop earring in her ear.

Sango smiled, "No problem. It's not everyday you get a job." She laughed.

She was a kind of tall brunette with the sweeties brown eyes you'd ever see. She had a slight tan and nice curves which she hated to no end because the perverted men that looked at her. But she also used it as a deadly weapon when it came to business.

Kagome let out a light laugh before looking at Souta, who was currently playing a handheld game Sango brought him, before sighing, "Hopefully I keep this one. I've gone through almost every job around here and have to subdue to being a waitress."

"Waitress?" Sango gave her a question look, "Honey, waitresses don't wear those kinds of outfits."

"You haven't even seen my uniform."

"But I have been to that club. You know if you need help paying rent you can move in. Kohaku would love to be with his playmate 24/7." Sango stated

Kagome shook her head, "There's not enough space and it wouldn't be good to have to wild monkey's running around with Obaa-san."

"Kagome, she can handle kids. She raised me and is helping raise Souta." Sango stared at her best friend for a few seconds, "If you don't decide to move in with me by the end of this week willingly, then I'll force you."

"I have to go," Kagome grabbed her bag and rushed to the door.

"Kago-," Sango got cut off by the door slamming, "Just wait 'til she gets home."

~123~

By the time Kagome made it to the club, it was a quarter to eight and there was already a long line. She didn't waste time getting to the dressing room. There Kayla and some other girls were either getting dressed or already dressed and putting on make up.

"Hey Kagome." Kayla greeted, "Everyone that's our newest worker, Kagome."

A short chorus of 'hey's and 'hi's rose in the air. Kagome greeted everyone back before quickly getting into the uniform. The uniform was a short black dress with elbow length sleeves and white flowers decorating it. Her heels were silver which matched her silver hoop earrings.

(If you wanna see the dress: .)

"Kagome do you need any make up?" Kayla asked after rubbing her red lips together then wipping away the smudges.

"No. I have on some lip-gloss."

Kayla shrugged, "Okay, if you say so." She looked at the clock on the wall, "Show time ladies."

Everyone exited the dressing room and made their way to the bar getting trays and small notepads. Kagome did the same and as everyone began mixing with the crowd someone grabbed her arm.

It was a really tall guy that looked about seventeen maybe. He wasn't much of a looker but his unique green eyes made him look adorable. He stood behind the bar dressed in a black button up shirt and black dress pants.

"Kagune, right?"

"No. Kagome." Kagome corrected.

"I'm Changmin. The bartender of course." He smiled, "You looked a little too innocent to be working in this place."

"You look a little to young to be working in this place," Kagome countered.

Changmin laughed, "Touché. And actually, I just turned nineteen."

Kagome smiled, "Okay. And I'm not as innocent as you think I am. So what do you need?"

"Taki said that you should hang by the bar for the first two hours. To see the works, since only two of us know how to mix drinks. He wants you to learn too and by ten only and if it gets really busy he wants you to start serving people." Changmin stated, "I'll be right back." He went over to a customer.

Kagome went back behind the bar and put her note pad back in the bin and her tray under the counter.

"Hello? Excuse me?"

Kagome stood up and turned around, "Yes?" She smiled to the customer who arrived at the bar.

"Can I get some beer?"

"Hold on one second." Kagome walked over to Changmin who now was currently mixing up a concoction, "Changmin, where the beer?"

"It's in the mini fridge on my right. The black one."

Kagome nodded then went to get the beer and gave it to the customer. Once he paid for it, he disappeared into the now big crowd.

~With Inuyasha~

By 10:10, he and everyone on his floor of the office were at the club. Once they got inside a host lead them to a private room on the upstairs. It had four long sofas with a dragon styled coffee table in the middle. The walls were red with black origami figure on the wall of all animals.

"Pretty cool." Miroku complimented the room as they all got seated.

"I've seen better." Inuyasha muttered settling down on a different sofa, but still beside Miroku.

"A waitress will be with you in a moment." The host bowed then left the room.

Inuyasha faced Miroku, "So you reserved a room. How long have you've been planning on coming."

Miroku laughed nervously, "For about two weeks."

Inuyasha only stared at him causing Miroku to wiggle nervously.

"I had a date and she cancelled on me last night and I already had paid for the room. So here we are." Miroku admitted.

"Yes. Here we are. When I should be with my wife," Inuyasha glared at him, "I'm blocking your phone number so you won't ever do this again to me."

"Hehe." Miroku looked away.

Within a few minutes three waitressed came to serve the large group.

"Konnichiwa." They all bowed.

"I'm Kayla and this is Kagome and Lulu." Kayla smiled then whispered something to each girl.

Kagome went to Miroku's sofa and began taking orders.

Miroku smiled as she made her way down the line of people and whispered to Inuyasha, "I may not have a date tonight but that doesn't mean I still can't have someone to accompany me to bed."

Inuyasha shook his but still smirked, "Pervert."

"May I take your order, sir?"

Miroku looked up at Kagome, "Yes. I'll have a mango martini. Oh and can possibly you possibly share some of your milk with me tonight," Miroku took her hand.

Kagome blushed and pulled her hand away before writing down his order. Then quickly walking away and exiting the room. The other waitresses soon followed.

"Now look what you did. You scared her." Inuyasha stated.

"I did not." Miroku grinned, "But I know she's considering it."

"Sure…"Inuyasha slurred before starting up a conversation about the company.

~123~

"Kagome are you okay? Why are you blushing? Did some pervert touch?" Changmin asked as she took a seat at the bar.

Kagome shook her head no, "Some guy just said something about sharing my milk. I know it's perverted but I have no clue what I means."

Changmin sighed, "Ignore the idiot. He probably takes advantage of young girls."

"I'm not a young girl. I'm a woman thank you very much."

Changmin only smiled before handing placing all the orders on three trays. As the other two waitresses left and Kagome picked up hers he said, "Remember Kagome. Ignore him."


	3. Easy to Persuade

I serious don't know what to name this chap. If you have any ideas tell me. Hehe. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

EnjE4EveR: Kint0 did you read my new story yet.

Kint0: Is it a Inuyasha story?

EnjE4EveR: Yes...*nods*

Kint0: Then yes i will read it.

EnjE4EveR: *gives supicios look* Without looking for a way to own Inuyasha?

Kint0: *rolls eyes* I gave up on that a long time.

EnjE4EveR: Good

Word of the Day: **Ne (**used for agree such 1: The weather is great today, ne? Person 2: Ne.)

* * *

Kagome gave each person there drink but when she had to hand Miroku's his, she passed it to Kayla to give to him. Miroku pouted but she ignored him as Changmin said to do.

"Would you gentlemen like any snacks?" Kayla asked politely.

Kagome exited the room as Kayla took their orders.

In no time, the club was closing and Kagome was getting ready to leave when a voice stopped her.

"The newbie has to clean, you know."

She turned to face a smiling Changmin, "Do I really? Don't you have a cleaning staff or something?"

"Don't worry. You can wash the dishes and I'll pick up the garbage and sweep the floor." Changmin offered.

"Really? Oh, Changmin, I've known you for only a few hours and already love you."

Changmin chuckled, "Good. Now get to work, lazy."

Kagome sighed and made her way to the kitchen.

~123~

"Hey Sango. Sorry I'm late." Kagome apologized as she entered her apartment.

Sango put the book she was reading down and stood up from her seat on the sofa, "It's okay. I'm going to be heading back now. I'll se you later, okay?"

Kagome gave Sango a hug before she left. Locking the door behind her, Kagome looked at her otouto, who was currently sleeping on the sofa. Kagome sighed, "You're not suppose to be in my bed." Kagome smiled and went into her brother's room. The only bed room in the apartment. She only used it when Souta slept over Sango's house. They both shared the closet and the dresser in the room.

After getting dressed, she managed to pick up Souta off the couch and bring him into the bedroom and place him on the bed. Instead of going back out into the living room, she got under the covers with him, deciding she would sleep with him tonight.

~(The Next Morning in the Takahashi Office)~

"So Inuyasha," Miroku sat in the seat across from Inuyasha, "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

Inuyasha groaned and looked up at Miroku from the paperwork on his desk, "No. Now go away Miroku."

"That's not what you say to a child hood friend." Miroku tsked.

"Miroku, I've only known you for what? Six years? That's no where close to my childhood." Inuyasha stated, once again looking over the document of the company's last investment.

Miroku sighed, "Whatever, man. But just to let you know, it's mandatory for all workers go out for drinks together on Fridays." Miroku grinned, "And guess who gets to pick where we go."

"You're fucking kidding me." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"That I am not." Miroku grinned widen.

It didn't surprise Inuyasha that Miroku heard him. For some reason he had to be the one in the office that had great hearing, who wasn't a demon. Not to mention his office was right next store.

"Go away Miroku before I give in to my temptation to kill you." Inuyasha growled.

"Okay. I'll catch up with you on Monday. I'm 'bout to leave to meet my new hottie." Miroku waved bye as he exited Inuyasha's office.

After the door closed, Inuyasha dropped the paperwork on his desk and leaned back in his chair, sighing. He glanced around his office, that for some reason today felt very large and empty. _Maybe I should get a TV. _He thought, staring at the blank wall beside him. Letting out another restless sigh, Inuyasha went back to work.

~(With Kagome)~

"Ane…move…" Souta grumbled, pushing Kagome away from him, causing her to fall on the floor.

"Ow…" Kagome groaned and sat up, "Thanks a lot." She reached up and smack him with her hand.

That's when the alarm clock began ringing in her ear.

"Oh my gosh! Why the hell is your alarm clock so loud!" Kagome shielded her ears.

Souta ignored her and rolled over, turning off the alarm.

Kagome shook her head and got off the floor. Grabbing some clothes from her drawer, she mad her way out the room to take a shower.

~123~

"Souta! Come on! Do you want to be late for school!" Kagome yelled, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Souta.

"Ane, shut up." Souta came out of the bedroom, rolling his eyes, "If anything we're earlier than usual because you woke up early for once."

Kagome opened her mouth to respond but she decided against it. There was no point in her fighting with a twelve year old, "Let's just go…" Kagome opened the door.

~(Later On at Club Origami)~

"So wait one second," Kagome studied the glass and two bottles of liquor careful, "If you mix these two in this type a class, it's all of a sudden special?"

Changmin grinned, "I love teaching someone who's not a complete idiot."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes Kagome. It's a yes." Changmin picked up the two bottles and shook them up before pouring both into the glass, "Then if you add this," He picked up a small bottle off the shelf and squeezed a few drops into the glass turning the liquid blue, "Then add some of this, "He took a lighter from his pocket and lithe the top of liquid on fire, "It become our Flaming Ocean. Neat, ne?"

"Ne…" Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Kagome come get dressed. The club opens soon." Kayla called from upstairs.

"Coming!" She shouted then gave Changmin a grateful smile, "Thanks for teaching me this. It's way more complicated then I thought."

"You're welcome. And on Monday you'll be serving up the drinks while I'm taking classes. So it was mandatory anyways." He stated.

"But…but…"

Changmin cut of Kagome stuttering, "Go get dress, honey."

Kagome sighed but made her way to the dressing.

~(With Inuyasha)~

"Kikyo, hurry up! We're going to be late for our reservations!" Inuyasha yelled as he straightened his tie.

Kikyo, as usual, graceful descending down the steps. But she wasn't anywhere near dressed for a fancy, "What are you wearing?"

"Inu-babe, why don't we do something fun tonight. Like go to the movies or mall, or clubbing, like we did when we were dating." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife's very small waist, "First of all, you don't need to go anywhere near the mall with all the stuff you have." That placed a small smile on her face, "Secondly, since we didn't have our anniversary dinner last night, like planned, I wanted to make it up to you tonight. And after we eat I have a special surprise."

Now she was grinning, "Does that surprise have anything to do with us being in the bedroom?"

He grinned back, "I had something different in mind but we could always work our way up to there."

Kikyo shook her head in response, "Inuyasha. I know how you feel about anniversaries being special but how about he celebrate somewhere else instead of _La Cuisenaire_(AN: I'm guessing I spelt it wrong but I don't give a crap at the moment.). Like maybe the first club we went to when we started dating."

Inuyasha stared at her, surprised. The club thy use to go to, they only went to because he was a real perv back then and could careless about her complaints. Which also was the reason why they had their first break up. Club Origami.

"I don't know. You really hated that place." Inuyasha took one arm from around her to scratch the back of his head.

"I hated the reason why you brought me there. But I heard they remodeled the place and got some awesome new drinks from Kagura and I wanted to check it out. But I guess it's selfish of me to want that if this is suppose to be special." She sighed, and gave a sad frown. Almost looking near tears.

"No. No. That's okay." Inuyasha said quickly, "We'll go just don't cry, okay?"

Kikyo face quickly brighten as she grinned, "Great. I call driving!" She picked up the cars keys form the long table and walked toward the door, "I'll wait for you in the car."

That's when Inuyasha notice she was dressed to go clubbing. _I just got played._ He sighed and headed upstairs to change.

* * *

If you liked it...REVIEW!

If you hated it...REVIEW!

This was only a filler chap since the next one will be dramatic. But not...i don't think i should say. I'll leave it a surprize. Well, until night month.

Oyasumi!


End file.
